Rory's Diary
by Kayisme
Summary: Rory and her best friend move to Japan and enroll in Ouran Academy. They soon learn of the Ouran Host which creates Chaos in their lives along with the lives of the hosts'. Oh yes there will be romance, backstabbing, and lemons...lots of lemons. This is the story of their high school adventure written in the diary of Rory.


**(a/n: So This is going to be a SUPER LOOOOOONG story. I like the plot of this one way better than my old one, Who do I choose? because it fits better. Anyway, if you came here for some straight up Ouran Yaoi & Lemons then I sowwie. You'll have to wait for that so I can develop my characters into the story. It's also gonna have very long chapters and won't be taking place in Japan until the second or third chapter. The OC's are somewhat based on real people but a ****little **** lot different. Now I'm going to stop rambling and let you enjoy the story.) **

The Prologue to our Adventure

_ After a crap ton of convincing and pie baking, my parents finally let us move to Japan! My friend Luna and I have wanted this since we were 10 and now our dreams have finally come true. We're much more mature now of course…for 15 year olds. I don't know how my parents were able to do it but they helped us become legal residents of Japan and without them needing to be here. I suppose I should give you a little background info, huh?_

_How Lu-Lu and I met:_

_We were in the same class in second grade and I had absolutely NO friends at all. I felt a little left out besides the fact that a weird blonde chick kept trying to make me a part of her nerd slaves. Not that there's anything wrong with nerds because I am one myself but seriously, she needed mental help. Anyway, our teacher, Ms. Bee had switched up the assigned seats again so I was pretty happy to get away from the preppy girls who NEVER talked to me. I soon regretted it because I got into a group with Lorenzo (one of the bad kids), Kaitlen (an annoying girl who used to be my friend) and the shadow girl, Luna._

_I didn't talk to any of them because they were all too weird. That is until one day, we talked…or argued. You see we had to follow along in our books while our teacher read to us and I looked over to Luna whose face was completely hidden by her hair as she read. "Why do you read like that?" I asked out curiosity because I'd seen her do it before. "None of your freaking business now leave me alone idiot!" was her reply. Once it was said the teacher stopped talking and approached us when Kaitlen stupidly said, "Oh my god! The rock talked!" causing the other kids to giggle. When Ms. Bee got to our table, she didn't say anything. She just stood there with an outstretched arm and a stern look, waiting for me to give her a dime._

_ That was the punishment system at our old school. If we were bad we had to give the teacher a plastic dime but the amount of money was based on grade level. For instance, the first graders had nickels. Yeah so anyway, we didn't talk for about 2 years and I didn't really notice her much at school. That was until the fifth grade, she did the smartest thing. Luna ran up to me during P.E. and asked me if I was her friend. Now I know what you're thinking; oh she must have wanted to be your friend…so sweet. WRONG! She stuck her hand in my face and waved while saying, "Hi friend!" then ran off. I don't know how it happened but after that I started talking to her and we decided that when middle school came around we would fight through it together._

_Quick Middle School Experience and Sisterhood:_

_ Now a days, middle school kinda seemed like a blur. I remember making friends and then losing them. Having a relationship and then it fell apart but not in a super depressing way. Through it all, I never lost the most important person in my life, Luna. As time flew, we grew closer and we learned all about each other and soon became sisters._

_ I was a lonely rich girl, seeing that I had never had a true friend and never grew around kids my own age because no one would talk to me. I get everything I want when I ask for it but my parents were always too busy to hang with me. Yeah, we go on family trips with my older sister, but my parents are always getting their "quality time" with no family time. As for my sister, she doesn't have time young naïve souls and left me to watch cartoons and anime. My parents had owned a clothing design company commonly known but I didn't want anyone to know. I knew that would attract people who wanted to be my friend for my stuff so I never let that slide. I also took the bus home so no one would see the limo._

_Luna had a mom, an older sister, and a younger sister who all annoyed her. Her dad was nowhere to be found and she hoped she would NEVER meet him after living through the life he left her with. She refused to talk to her family and preferred to be by herself. They were quite poor but the managed to live a decent life. They've got a roof over their head, food on the table, somewhat nice clothes and uniforms and all the children were attending an excellent academy. One annoying day, after we had become friends, she snapped at her family and told them that she hated them all and they should leave her alone. They called her ugly, stupid and ungrateful; which she is NOT! She ran away from home and stayed at my house for a while._

_I know you're probably expecting rich people to have a HUGE house but ours was just slightly bigger than hers. After probably a month, her mom finally decided to go looking for her. She obviously checked my house first and found her but she refused to back to that "hell hole". My parents made then a proposal though; $10,000 dollars and when get to adopt her. Luna's mom couldn't care less about her and took the money. She wasn't at all surprised at her mother's action and was, for once, happy._

~Takes a 5 minute break to left her hand rest…ouch!~

**(a/n: So it wasn't as lengthy as I thought this would be but it most likely will be next chapter. I was going to make this day one but I needed more character development. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Seems innocent and dramatic but it will get DIRTY! Heh… REVIEW!)**


End file.
